Thomas Wayne (Telltale)
Dr. Thomas Wayne is the posthumous overarching antagonist of Batman: The Telltale Series. He was a Gotham based billionaire and the father of Bruce Wayne. When he and his wife Martha were murdered by Joe Chill, they inspired their son to pursue a life of crime fighting. During the events of the series, it is revealed that he had ties to the Falcone crime syndicate and corrupt mayor Hamilton Hill. Biography Early life Thomas Wayne was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and at some point in his life he met and married Martha Wayne, and the two had a child they named Bruce. Thomas Wayne, along with Carmine Falcone and Mayor Hamilton Hill ran Gotham City. He used his name and status as CEO of Wayne Enterprises to control Gotham. His family was close to the Cobblepot family with Bruce Wayne befriending Theodore's and Esther's son, Oswald Cobblepot. Thomas Wayne and Mayor Hill approached Esther and tried to make a deal with her to buy the land the Cobblepot family owned, to which Esther refused. Wayne and Hill then had Esther committed to Arkham Asylum and gave her a drug that put her in a psychotic state. During his time working with Falcone and Hill, Thomas began using Arkham Asylum, Gotham's local mental hospital, to convict people and take control of their land. Thomas also ordered the assassination of the Arkham family when they objected to his use of the Asylum and that made their youngest daughter Vicki Vale very angry. Death Eventually, Martha found out about Thomas' criminal ties and threatened to reveal this to the public if he didn't stop and to close all ties with Falcone and Hill. Thomas would have agreed, but word of this got out to Hill. As they and Bruce returned from an annual showing of "The Mark of Zorro", Joe Chill, who had been ordered Hill to assassinate them, ambushed the family in an alleyway. Thomas tried to protect his family from Chill, but he got shot in the torso. Stating that it was nothing personal, Chill shot Thomas again in the eye. To make this look like a mugging gone wrong, Chill killed Martha and took her pearls. Chill was about to kill Bruce, but he fled when there were police sirens heard. Legacy Following their deaths, Thomas and Martha were looked upon by Gotham as martyrs and many of Gotham's elite became inseparable to make sure none of them suffered a similar fate. This would also force Falcone to begin using his own resources to manage his empire. Bruce even became Batman in order to make sure no more innocent people would die. However, the public's unknowing of his dealings lead to the Arkham family's daughter, Vicki Vale, to become Lady Arkham and form the Children of Arkham. On the twentieth anniversary of their death, they leaked information about Thomas' dealings with Falcone by leaking information to the press which they were able to get with help from Hill. With this, the Wayne family's legacy was tarnished and Bruce was forced to suffer from these consequences, but will take the responsibilities that has been recently directed to him. Bruce later decided to continue being Batman to make amends for his father's mistakes. Trivia *This is not actually the first time Thomas Wayne has been depicted as a villain; the version of him in the Elseworlds Story "Batman: Reign of Terror" set during the French Revolution also depicts Thomas Wayne as a villain, the difference being that there Thomas Wayne is still alive and thusly an enemy of his son as Batman. *He is considered as the Bigger Bad of the Batman Telltale series considering Lady Arkham's motives for her actions directly involving him in Season One, as well as Alfred revealing he has worked with him and was now working with Bruce (with his father's desire for control reflected in him) in Season Two, The Enemy Within. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Video Game Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Evil from the Past Category:Non-Action Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Flashback Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Spouses Category:In Love